


Castles & Dolls (I'll Give You My All)

by r0tkappchen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Dolls, Fairy, M/M, and they're housemates, dyolambs!!, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0tkappchen/pseuds/r0tkappchen
Summary: Kyungsoo loves dolls too much, and Jongin swears he's going to stop spoiling his housemate. But maybe just this time.(And no, he's not whipped.)





	Castles & Dolls (I'll Give You My All)

**Author's Note:**

> for dear milla! i tweaked the prompt, i hope you don't mind >< and it's rly short and simple but i hope u like it ehe 
> 
> (lots of errors 'cos I'm a lazy ass who doesn't want to proofread. but happy reading everyone uwu)

It only takes a slip to blow his cover.

 

A curse flew from his lips, and he berates himself for forgetting to fix the squeaky plank under his foot on the wooden floor even if it had been months since he and his housemate found out about it. He looks at the front door just a few feet or so away in dismay; no way of getting past that in secret now.

 

The familiar fluttering of wings comes too soon, and Jongin is not surprised to be met with the sight of his housemate when he turns around. Kyungsoo rocks back and forth on his little feet, translucent wings folded behind his back in a nervous gesture. If Jongin doesn’t know better, he would’ve been worried at the sight of the smaller being so anxious.

 

He sighs. “Again?”

 

“Well...” Kyungsoo picks at the material of his nightgown. It runs pass his thighs, and Jongin knows he’s not wearing shorts underneath. Kyungsoo thinks wearing pants to sleep is an abomination. “You _are_ going to the human realm, right..?”

 

He, in fact, is. There’s no use in lying, not when it’s a routine he wouldn’t miss for his life.

 

“Yeah,” he says, adjusting his duffel on his shoulder. “What about it?”

 

There comes the pout. “You know I’m going to ask for stuff.”

 

And just for the sake of it, because teasing Kyungsoo is a neverending fun, he says instead, “I don’t know Kyungsoo, what stuff?”

 

“ _Stuff_ ,” Kyungsoo presses, shuffling forward on bare feet, “ _my_ stuff!”

 

“They’re not _your_ stuff,” he holds in a laugh. An exasperated Kyungsoo looks much like the furry four-legged little things walking the streets of the human world.

 

“ _Yet_ ,” the fairy latches onto his free arm, “please, pretty please Jongin? I know you know where to get them for a good price!”

 

“Kyungsoo, half of the space in your closet isn’t even filled with _your_ wardrobe,” he tries to move his arm away but Kyungsoo sticks like a leech. “Why on earth would you want more?”

 

“But they make me happy,” Kyungsoo says, “and they give me ideas for my designs! They’re like mini prototypes!”

 

Jongin hums, looking at Kyungsoo’s room in contemplation. “Maybe if you help me fix our roof…”

 

“Deal!” A gummy smile stretches across Kyungsoo’s face. And Jongin lets out a breath, though he can’t stop a grin of his own.

 

A smiley Kyungsoo is always worth it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s a weekly routine for the werewolves and vampires (though predictably, the latter prefer the night) to venture to the human lands on Thursdays to trade and gather supplies for their own little town, their features blending in well with the human society. Jongin has been in the business for 3 years now, and never fails to bring back little trinkets or souvenirs from the other world if he has the chance. The things they call CDs are his particular favourite, because they make good components for his little inventions, though Kyungsoo would argue the bouncy ‘spring’ is more important (“and fun!”).

 

Except that was 2 years ago, when Kyungsoo hadn’t discovered a certain type of _doll_.

 

Jongin had brought back a doll with little lamb ears and a tiny tail one day, thinking it shared an uncanny resemblance with his housemate with its big round eyes, thick brows and the prominent heart-shaped mouth. It was dirty, tucked between garbage at a dump, and he felt called out.

 

He had decided it was the best decision ever when Kyungsoo’s eyes shone the moment he handed him the doll, like it’s the most precious thing he has ever received; despite the tears all over its body and the mud caked on its head. With his nimble fingers and years of tailoring expertise, Kyungsoo mended the doll quickly and soon enough, it came out as good as new, complete with new clothes and dresses the fairy made all by himself.

 

Kyungsoo had looked so happy with the doll, Jongin brought back others: a doll with hair, a plushie with bunny ears, a stuffed round thing that resembles him himself, but non got to Kyungsoo quite as the lamb one did. And he had to admit, the lamb thing really did help boost Kyungsoo’s motivation, his boutique business flourishing with all the designs he came up with from hours of sewing and knitting for his little muse.

 

And so Jongin had searched for more of it after Kyungsoo once fret about how he needed a bigger model for the samples of his more complex designs (he needs to save material, hence why not going with live sizes), and miraculously, he did find more kyungsoo-lamb dolls of varying sizes, along with their little clothes he thought might help Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo was _elated_. So much so Jongin got a little rewarding kiss on his cheek and his favourite meal cooked for dinner, the wolf in him wagging its tail faster than ever.

 

It indeed is the best decision he has ever made.

 

 

Right..?

 

 

* * *

 

 

The wooden door creaks open to a silent house.

 

Jongin steps in confused. Despite his hesitance earlier this morning, he has been excited to come home and show Kyungsoo what he managed to trade at the market today. And Kyungsoo would usually be waiting, jumping in eager the second he’d come through the door.

 

Dumping his duffel and sack on the table of their tiny living room, he decided he might as well look for the older male at the boutique, knowing the fairy sometimes get carried away despite it being way past the shop’s closing hours. The door bursts open again before he can take the first step towards it, and it’s—it’s…

 

“What the _hell_ is that?”

 

It’s his housemate, of course, judging by the sweet vanilla and sugary scent, but he’s holding a huge wooden thing that covers the top half of his whole figure that Jongin has no idea how he can see where he’s walking.

 

“Something, I, made!” Kyungsoo says enthusiastically, though it’s punctuated with little huffs and puffs. Jongin rushes forward to take it off the fairy’s hands, revealing a sweaty, apple-cheeked Kyungsoo, a satisfied smile sitting on his face. “A dollhouse, but not really because it’s a castle! For my dolls!”

 

A castle? “No offence, Soo, but,” he puts it down beside his bag on their dining table, giving the wooden structure a once-over. “it looks like it just got attacked and is ready to crumble, I’d say even our house looks…better…oh lord I’m so sorry I didn’t mean that.”

 

He feels all sorts of guilt as he pulls his sniffling housemate close, pressing his head to his neck the way he knows would comfort the smaller male. “You meant it,” Kyungsoo says petulantly, though his arms wind around Jongin’s waist in return.

 

“At least you nailed it with the towers,” he tries, urging Kyungsoo to look where he’s pointing at one of the spires. “Maybe if we add a little block here, we can keep it from falling over.”

 

“Will you help me add a little bell tower?”

 

“Sure, if you stop crying because it’s really making me feel bad.”

 

“As you should be. Meanie,” Kyungsoo accuses. “You have to lend me your tools and paints too.”

 

“As long as I’m there to teach you how to use those. Alright?”

 

Kyungsoo wipes his face on Jongin’s shirt, smudging some of his snot there, and wrinkling his nose in distaste as he realised Jongin hasn’t showered. “Okay,” he detaches from the wolf to rub his eyes with his fist, and Jongin gasps.

 

He grabs the small hands, filled with cuts and bruises. “What happened?”

 

“Making the castle wasn’t exactly easy for me,” Kyungsoo shrugs, “now I know why you don’t like it when I bother you while you’re tinkering in your workshop.”

 

“Oh Soo,” he frowns, “you could’ve waited ‘till we’re both free this weekend and I could’ve helped you from _scratch_.”

 

“I couldn’t wait,” Kyungsoo gives him a sheepish smile, gone too soon as he winces when Jongin lifts his right hand to examine the cuts on his palm. “That’s from, uh, maybe I should learn how to properly hold a hammer—”

 

The first contact cuts the fairy off, the second has him gaping. Jongin doesn’t release his hand, instead looking at Kyungsoo through his fingers, silently asking for permission to continue and he does when he senses no repulsion. The wolf leans forward again and takes a third lick.

 

It’s no secret that it’s the way of the wolves to heal their cuts. Yet it doesn’t change the fact that it’s an intimate gesture, more so when the receiver isn’t a part of the wolf’s family or pack – and Jongin is well aware of that. He doesn’t even know if it’s even the wrong or right thing at the wrong or right time, but it’s instinct, and he’s going along with it.

 

And he’s not sure if he regrets it, not when a healthy blush rises up the expanse of Kyungsoo’s porcelain skin to highlight his freckles. Kyungsoo’s eyes are still a little glassy from earlier, hair just slightly messy from working all day, and wow it’s such a sight.

 

A _thunk_ above their heads snap them out of the little bubble they were in, and Jongin glares at the ceiling.

 

“It’s a fallen branch,” Kyungsoo says, voice just above a whisper, retracting his hand from Jongin’s hold albeit slowly. “The wind is blowing pretty hard…we really need to fix the roof before the rainy season and the storms start.”

 

“Yeah,” he clears his throat. He shakes his head as he turns towards the smaller table in the living room to retrieve his sack. “I got you…stuff. Your stuff.”

 

Kyungsoo is fiddling with his tunic yet again, right wing twitching. His lower lip is tucked in, feet pigeon-toed and Jongin isn’t quite sure how to interpret this Kyungsoo because normally the boy would rush over to grab his haul without care.

 

Or maybe he’s…shy?

 

“I’ll just…leave this here..?”

 

To his surprise, Kyungsoo suddenly moves – faster than a racing rabbit – and snatches the sack from his hand, dashing to his room and slamming the door shut.

 

And maybe if Jongin wasn’t born a wolf with his super hearing, he would’ve missed the scream coming from Kyungsoo’s room muffled by a pillow.

 

A chuckle escapes his lips as he rubs his neck. It still tingles where his hand held Kyungsoo’s, and there’s a sweet aftertaste on his tongue underneath the faint remnants of wood and metal.

 

Despite being a little weirded out by Kyungsoo’s obsession sometimes, perhaps bringing back the lamb doll really _is_ the best decision he has ever made.

 

 

 

He walks to his own room whistling, content, and a little bit exhilarated – unaware of what awaits him tomorrow morning.

 

 


End file.
